Kylo Ren
Category:Characters | aliases = Ben Matt YouTube.com; Saturday Night Live; "Star Wars Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base"; Kylo Ren goes undercover as "Matt", a radar technician at Starkiller Base. | continuity = Star Wars | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Starkiller Base | known relatives = Han Solo Father, deceased. Leia Organa Mother. Luke Skywalker Uncle. Anakin Skywalker Maternal grandfather, deceased. Padmé Amidala Maternal grandmother, deceased. Shmi Skywalker Maternal great-grandmother, deceased. Ruwee Naberrie Great-grandfather, deceased. Jobal Naberrie Great-grandmother, deceased. | status = | born = 5 ABY Twitter.com; @pablohidalgo; The ages of Rey, Kylo Ren, Finn, Poe Dameron and General Hux. This assumes that the events of Return of the Jedi are still canonically placed 4-years after the events of the original film. | died = | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens | final appearance = | actor = Adam Driver }} Kylo Ren is a fictional Force user and a central antagonist featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. Played by actor Adam Driver, he first appeared in the 2015 blockbuster film Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens by Lucasfilm, Ltd. and Walt Disney Productions. The character has also appeared in alternate media adaptations of the film, as well as reference books. Kylo Ren is presented as a Force user proficient with the Dark Side of the Force, who wears a black helmet and mask and wields an unconventional red lightsaber. He is the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa and a former member trainee of Luke Skywalker as well as member of the Knights of Ren. Kylo Ren is a high-ranking commander in the First Order and works alongside General Hux, fulfilling the Order's objectives as dictated by Supreme Leader Snoke. Kylo Ren is a seething cauldron of rage and conflict, and longs for nothing more than to become as powerful as his late grandfather, Darth Vader. Biography Notes & Trivia * * received a profile entry in the Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary by DK Publishing in 2015. * Kylo Ren received an action figure produced by Hasbro for their Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens 3.75" toyline. It comes with a rocket accessory which combines with weapons from the Goss Toowers and PZ-4C0 packs to build a larger, even more powerful weapon. * Kylo Ren received a Pop Vinyl collectible by FunKo. It is number 77 in the Star Wars line of collectibles and includes a standing base for the figure. * Kylo Ren received a 6-inch action figure as part of the Star Wars Black Series line. * Kylo Ren is one of the 6-11 centimeter collectible figures that comes in a Star Wars: The Force Awakens six-pack, which also includes Finn, BB-8, Rey, a First Order Stormtrooper, and Captain Phasma. * A die-cast action figure of was produced as part of the Star Wars Elite series. See also External Links * * Kylo Ren at Wikipedia * * Kylo Ren at Wookieepedia * Kylo Ren at the Disney Wiki * References ---- Category:Adam Driver/Characters Category:Famous characters